


That's What You Get

by satanibrahimovic



Category: Free!, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Double Penetration, F/M, Fluff, Gangbang, Romance, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:59:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4353401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanibrahimovic/pseuds/satanibrahimovic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Las Vegas. So much could happen--most of all, love and debauchery. With these guys, it seemed to be inevitable. Reader/Various</p><p>5] One Player - Terence/Reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Senior Discount

**Author's Note:**

> ╭( ･ㅂ･)و ̑̑ Hello everyone! And so, this shall be the last addition to this summer's fic spam! I hope you all enjoyed the fics posted so far, and that you have fun with this week too! Please enjoy!

\-------------------------

When you first arrived in Las Vegas, you thought the most extreme thing you'd end up doing would be letting loose in the club with your friends, alcohol and a heavy bassline in your veins.

You didn't expect to somehow find yourself in the center of a threesome between a flirtatious Italian blonde and an _older_ American man. Both were equally as muscular and toned, the latter even more surprising due to his age. Forget him being old enough to be your father as he could easily be your grandpa in this case.

Yet with his exuberant charm and the overall dynamic he seemed to have with his friend, who had little difficulty in wooing you with his flirtatious ways, you couldn't deny your attraction. The interactions between the two were joyful to witness. At their proposition for you to come to their hotel room, you agreed with a thumping heart.

No one would know about this. You were in Vegas after all.

Your body was sprawled upon the bed of their hotel room, breath and heartbeat finally tranquil. You felt sore in the most wonderful of ways. The marks on your skin told of a wildly fun evening.

On either side of you were the two men, Caesar, the blonde, was fixated on your neck while the other, Joseph, simply wanted to cuddle. 

"As I said before, don't let my youthful appearance fool you, _principessa_ ," Caesar purred in-between kisses. "My experienced showed, just as I assured, no?"

You heard a barking laugh.

"If he wasn't at that special gym all the time, he'd look just like me! **That** I can assure you!" Joseph huffed before cuddling up to your side. "He'd be needing that senior citizen discount, assuming he isn't already! Just look at this eyes, honey! You'll see what I mean!"

Caesar's eye twitched slightly before he shot his dear friend a glare, "'A special gym', Jojo? Really? Is that the best you can think of?" Upon closer glance, you noted that Joseph wasn't being completely facetious. You could see some crow's feet, even if they were faint.

"You must really take care of your body then. You certainly fooled me." With a giggle, you ran your hand across his gorgeously sculpted chest, having had the pleasure of being sandwiched against it.

The prickliness of Joseph's beard scratched against your cheek. You faced him, only to be met by puppy dog-like eyes, "What about me, honey? Didn't my body fool you too?"

"You're such a child, Jojo," Caesar snorted.

You smiled and kissed his cheek fondly, "I was definitely surprised by you, Joseph! Not many men your age can claim to have a body like yours!"

"Hah! Even with wrinkles on my face, I still pull in lovers more than you and your flirtatious ways, you dumb Casanova!" Joseph snickered while pointing directly at the Italian's face.

Fire practically lit in his eyes, "Is this a challenge, Jojo?! Because I accept!"

The two men turned their attention towards you.

Nodding, you cooed and welcomed them once more, "Just take it easy, okay?"


	2. Maximum Capacity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was the point in having a pool if you couldn't swim in it? Haru laments. You intervene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ∩`･◇･) Hello there! Hahaha, I don't think I've posted any Free! fluff yet. Please allow me to change that with this fic~!

With that reoccurring dream of his in which Rin was a greedy asshole of a sultan and he was left to travel an endless stretch of sand dunes in search of water, Haru was reluctant to willingly fly across the ocean just to go to Las Vegas, a city surrounded by desert, a town engulfed in heat.

Still, as part of Japan's Olympic swim team, he was obligated to take part at the special party he and his fellow teammates were holding at the Encore Beach Club. Gou and her insistence on holding these damned events. A pool was promised, so that kept him from objecting too much.

However, when Nagisa came up to him with sparkling eyes and said you would be there as well, any complaint he had was quieted.

You were among his favorite producers. Often, he would swim along to mp3s of your festival sets, your choice in music and own productions a delight to hear. Not to mention, he found you quite stunning and was captivated by your interviews.

He wasn't the type to be open with his feelings, so of course Nagisa, Makoto, and Rei tried to persuade him into reaching out to you. Social media was an absolute no for him and he barely used his cellphone so those times when you both happened to be at the same place, whether a party or a swimming event--as you were a fan of the swim team--were the only opportunities he would take to talk to you.

Knowing that you would be there performing at a club that had a pool, he honestly felt excited. Not even being blasted away by the cruel, dry Vegas heat could deter his feelings.

But then the party came around.

While his teammates happily went out to mingle with other attendees, Haru stood in the center of it all, his expression terrifyingly blank. Seeing the pool filled beyond capacity--with no one actually swimming but having the audacity to just _stand there_ \--filled him with complete despair and anger.

Haru just wanted to swim.

He looked up to see you at work, moving in tune to your music, utterly happy to do this for a living.

Haru just wanted to swim to your performance.

At that moment, you glanced out at the crowd in the pool, hoping to see him there. Though, realizing how crowded the space was, it was jarring notice Haru's lack of presence. Then, just to the side, he was there, looking distraught.

You frowned as you knew that this would upset him. Swimming was his passion and while you were thankful for fans who showed up for your sake, it broke your heart to see him in this state. There had to be something you could do.

The only thing that would satisfy Haru was a pool, and as luck would have it, you had the solution.

With a sigh, the swimmer turned to leave. While he would prefer to stay here and see you perform, the chaotic nature of the club was too much to bear.

Before he could take another step, he felt a tap on his shoulder. His head looked back to see one of the club's staff members. A perky smile on her face, she handed him a note while chirping, "This is for you!" She scurried away to then attend to Nagisa, who was offering shots for everyone, all on a flustered Rei's tab.

Haru quickly glanced over the note, eyes widening as he realized it was from you.

An invitation to your hotel room after the party.

He looked up at the DJ booth once again, this time locking eyes with you. A wide, knowing smile was on your features. While he never openly conveyed his emotions, his ears began to feel warm.

Your forwardness was unexpected, but he wouldn't deny your offer.

Though he didn't get to swim, he hung around in one of the cabanas, watching you from the shade. He wondered if one day, he could make you as happy as music did. You looked so blissful towards the end of your set, not even from the applause of the crowd, just from expressing your craft.

Haru quickly met up with you, not even noticing the look of pleased astonishment on his teammates' faces. You looked tired but joyful as he approached. The ride back to your hotel at the Palms was a quiet but pleasant one. Light conversation about the day, catching up with one another and shy glances were exchanged.

It was on the elevator ride up that he felt his heartbeat begin to quicken. Maintaining composure was among his strongest traits, but as he recalled your note, he wondered what you had in store.

He trailed after you while you lead the way to your room. When you opened the door, your suite was dark. His steps followed yours just as you switched on the light.

His eyes widened.

Just beyond the living room of your extravagant suite was a pool that served as a balcony, offering a lovely view of the Strip from afar. His hands itched to immediately undress.

He heard clothing fall to the floor. Turning to you, he watched as you stripped down to your undergarments.

As you smiled warmly to him, your hand reached out to his,

"Come on Haru. Let's swim together."


	3. La Tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when you bring the symbol of a city notorious for love to The Strip?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please accept more confirmed part 4 lewd! Enjoy~!

The Eiffel Tower.

A world-renowned landmark, it was the symbol of French engineering and a life goals by Francophiles.

The tower was grand. The tower was gorgeous.

"This tower is a mockery!"

On the Strip, it was common to see hordes of tourists walking together in packs. This group of tourists in particular--all of various nationalities--was no different, save for the one surly Frenchman in the center.

With a growl, Polnareff continued to point at the Paris hotel while eyeing his companions with indignation. "Why waste money here when tourists can use that to see the real thing?!"

"Come now, Polnareff. It's a nice place!" Joseph huffed with his arms crossed. "I already made reservations at the restaurant inside! I heard the food is authentic!"

That only set off the barreling mass of silver hair in a tizzy, seemingly possessed by a list of superior local Parisian restaurants that had true authenticity.

Usually, Avdol would try and calm him down, but having seen the Luxor, he had to agree with his anger.

Jotaro--who was just questioning over why Kakyoin insisted on wearing sunglasses at night--turned to Koichi, who was watching this all unfold with a wince, "I apologize for this, Koichi. I've almost forgotten how bothersome they could be when we're together like this."

"Oh, no worries, Mr. Jotaro!" Koichi let out a nervous laugh. "I'm used to something like similar with Okuyasu and Josuke."

"Those two..." Jotaro trailed off in thought. "Where did they go? Along with that other friend of yours?"

He was referring to you. Honestly, even Koichi didn't know. The last time he saw you, you were at Circus Circus with Josuke and Okuyasu. Then seemingly out of nowhere, Rohan showed up, demanding your presence, only to be vehemently denied by the two delinquents. At this same hour, he had to go leave and meet up with Jotaro, who invited him to dinner with his friends and grandfather.

Koichi's eyes scaled up along the fake Eiffel Tower, wondering where you could be.

\-------------------------

The Eiffel Tower.

A sexual position in which one person is penetrated from both ends while the other two make the point with their own hands.

This 'tower' needed to be formed.

With you in the center.

And those two morons that Koichi hung out with.

For reference.

His pencil flying across his sketchbook, Rohan continued to analyze the three of you, remaining seated on the couch. His suite was the best that the Paris hotel had to offer. In exchange for a night here, all expenses paid, you and those two bumbling idiots couldn't refuse him. He didn't even need to draw forth Heaven's Door.

What was unexpected for him was the blood rushing down to his crotch the longer he viewed the scene unfolding before him.

The tower was formed prior, with Okuyasu and Josuke high-fiving one another, both grinning idiotically. But now, they were focused on you, the 'centerpiece' that kept them together.

Watching you readily accepted both into your mouth and slickness was alluring to him. It made him wonder how you would take his cock, whether you would suck him off like you did to Okuyasu, or how it would feel for his hips to ram against your backside, much like how Josuke was doing.

You look so pleased. In a way, he felt you owed him, as he offered you the chance to experience such euphoria. But as he watched Josuke reach between your thighs to rub your clit--an act that sent you buckling from the feeling--the sensation that overwhelmed him was jealousy. The feeling only increased as Okuyasu encouraged you further, stroking your hair with a groan, "Ah fuck, your mouth feels so goddamn good!" before his hips snapped forward.

He nearly snapped his pencil at the thought. Did you just cause him to be envious of those fools?

With a chuckle that turned into a grunt, Josuke remarked, "Shit, you tightened up real quick." His lips curled into a wide grin as he purred, "Did you like that, babe? I'll be happy to give you more."

Rohan glanced down at his sketchbook and immediately scowled. Now even his flawless work was becoming sloppy, per effect of that jealousy that enveloped him.

When his gaze returned to the three of you, he watched as Okuyasu groaned out a long, drawn out curse. His hand knitted through your hair, his hips remained pressed against your mouth before he slowly fell back on his knees with a content sigh.

A trail of white trickled down from your mouth. Rohan's envy was no longer containable.

He slammed his book shut, earning confused looks in return. His eyes locked with yours as he approached the bed. Your gaze fell to the bulge in his pants and you smiled, beckoning him over.

Rohan ignored Okuyasu's snickering and Josuke's protest. Only you mattered.

The tower had to be maintained, after all.


	4. Dirty Vibe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long, but fun night out at EDC leaves you exhausted and disheveled. Sousuke, Makoto, and Seijuro think its a fitting look for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (´⌣`ʃƪ) Alas, I simply can't help myself from writing lewd things about the more bara guys from Free!
> 
> I hope you enjoy~!

Beware of the festival bros.

Nothing attracted hordes of fraternities quite like EDC did. Traveling in packs, muscle t-shirts and roaring voices defined their aesthetic. Annoying or intimidating, their types often garnered attention.

You didn't mind their presence, especially since you had _three_ to call your own.

Part of the swim team at your university, they brought you along to Vegas for the festival, an event that the younger members were eager to experience. Your little trio were like babysitters, making sure that the more ecstatic guys didn't get too out of hand. While daunting, especially with Nagisa and Momotarou trying to get everyone to "turn up", they managed just fine, while also ensuring that you were enjoying yourself.

When he wasn't trying to challenge his younger brother to an endurance challenge of dance, Seijuro eagerly hoisted you onto his shoulders, providing you a much better look at the stage. While keeping an eye out for Haru--who kept trying to swim in the waterfall stage piece--Makoto doted over you, making sure you were hydrated while always constantly asking if you were having fun. As he nudged Rin and Ai forward--all while smirking and telling the two to get their money's worth--Sousuke was like a bodyguard, ensuring you weren't cramped, that no one _dared_ to bump into your circumference, especially by creeps in the crowd.

It was a fun but messy time. Dancing to the booming rhythm, working up a sweat wasn't difficult. In addition, Nagisa insisted on painting neon flowers on your skin, just before he chased after Rei to add an owl to his arm.

By the festival's end, you were eager to rinse off the festival grime.

Sitting in the shuttle bus, you glanced over at your three, noting that they were equally as disheveled, especially Seijuro, who was shirtless. He caught your wandering eye and winked flirtatiously. This action was noticed by Makoto and Sousuke, the two immediately casting glances at your skin.

It couldn't be too comfortable to sit around, they mused while deeming that a shower was in order.

You reached the hotel soon enough. By now, it was dawn. Rin and Haru proceeded to hurry to the buffet, needing to stock up on food and energy, as they willing to wait until the pool opened so they can finally race each other. Seijuro said he'd meet with you later. Being the doting older brother, he went to go drop off Momo at his hotel room, along with a sluggish Ai. Makoto was much the same, laughing sheepishly as he balanced a very exhausted Nagisa and Rei on either arm.

It left just Sousuke to accompany you to your room. He was content with that. While you both stood in the elevator, his arm wrapped around your waist and held you close to his side. You lead the way to your suite, feeling a wonderful chill from the way his eyes zeroed in on your backside, his tall, massive frame acting like a looming shadow.

Though, once in the shower--which was quite spacious, given the suite you had--with the bright fluorescent lights of the bathroom peeking through the clear glass, he looked like a gorgeous illumination, especially as the water ran down his chiseled body.

"You're taking too long, you know."

Drawn out from your thoughts, you saw the amused expression on Sousuke's face, a light smirk on his lips. He was already finished rinsing his skin of the night's filth. You had yet to do the same.

Before you could respond, he took it upon himself to do the work for you, tugging you towards him by your wrist. He grabbed the complimentary bar of soap and proceeded to gently run it against your skin.

Your eyes shut, enjoying how wonderful this felt. The smooth gliding of the bar, along with his large hands lingering over your breasts and thighs.

"Like a true princess," he teased with a chuckle. "Did you have fun?"

You looked at him once more, a fond smile on your lips, "Of course I did! Especially since you and the guys were around!" Your breath caught for a moment when the bar of soap rubbed against your inner thigh.

"W-What about you?" You queried with a happy sigh. "Did you have fun, Sousuke?"

The way you breathed out his name made him hold back a groan. His cock was already becoming stiff from touching you like this. Your voice only made things certain:

He _was_ going to fuck you.

Still, he couldn't just yet. If he went ahead like so, he was never going to hear the end of it--not from you, however.

While he watched you rinse yourself clean, he replied, "It was fine. Though..." His voice took on a bitter edge. "It was still a pain in the ass to keep those creepy hands away from you,"

"Let me reward you for your efforts then."

Even he wasn't expecting such boldness. Still, as you reached back to stroke his cock, he only smirked to himself. So much for waiting.

Not that he cared. Though, at the very least, you would be the one to blame.

You quickly faced him, grabbing his face with one hand to bring his lips to yours. His hands rested on your waist and brought your bodies closer. He groaned as your fingers wrapped around his cock, beginning to pump him at a languid pace.

Giggling, you continued to tease your lover. Those little noises of pleasure were all yours to enjoy. You wanted to hear more.

Lowering down to your knees, you licked a stripe against his cock before taking him into your mouth. Any attempt at teasing Sosuke was just giving him permission to punish you afterwards. Your sore, festival-battered body probably couldn't take a spanking.

With a quick glance, you saw his current state. One lean, muscular arm bracing himself against the shower, eyes clenched with pleasure. The hand that grasped a handful of your wet hair was encouragement to continue.

"Huh, well this doesn't seem fair."

You pulled away from Sousuke in surprise as your head turned to the side. Sousuke just smirked, "Took you two long enough."

There stood Makoto and Seijuro, both in the middle of undressing. The former laughed sheepishly, "It was hard to tuck Nagisa into bed, especially since he wanted to head out." As his eyes fell on you, there was a dark luster to his green irises, "You should've been patient."

It would seem that if you weren't going to be punished by Sousuke, then Makoto would gladly take over that role.

"Momo has grown into a fine, young man! I almost tipped over trying to balance him and Ai on my back!" Seijuro let out a hearty chuckle as he kicked his clothes aside, "But now that we're here, we can truly begin, right?"

"Yeah, yeah." Sousuke gently hoisted you up to your feet, "You...go clean them up."

"Me?"

Sousuke snickered in return, "Of course, you. God, you really are such a princess. If I did it for you, you can do it for them."

You huffed and lightly smacked his chest, "I didn't say 'no'!"

He only grinned and handed you the bar of soap, just before a step back as the other two entered the shower.

It seemed logical to focus on one completely before switching to the other, but either Makoto would feign offense or Seijuro would chirp out his impatience. Sousuke tsked about wasting time and water, even as he was groping your breasts from behind, much to the chagrin of your other lovers.

Still, the task was completed, save for one more spot, a place that the shower wouldn't be necessary.

The air conditioner was working at full blast, making your damp hair feel chilled, unlike the heat pushing into your mouth. You gave Seijuro's cock one last lick before switching over to Makoto's, your fingers stroking them rhythmically. Beneath you lied Sousuke, his face buried between your thighs. His mouth teased your clit as he worked one well-lubed finger into your ass in preparation of what was to come.

Your actions served to be a waste of water, but neither of you could care at this moment.

Seijuro let out a happy hum as he reached down to stroke your hair, "Look how nice and shiny my cock looks, babe. You cleaned it up so nicely! Though..." His fingers fell down to your cheek, "I think I may end up dirtying your skin~"

"Then we'll have to give you another bath, yes?" Makoto pushed against your mouth with a groan, right as you whimpered and ground your hips down against Sousuke's face.

Your lips slipped off of him as you panted, "That's fine by me."

Another robust chuckle rose from Seijuro. "Then let's mess you up again~!"

Their talents in the pool always shone through in the bedroom, especially when it came time to change positions. You straddled Makoto's hips, gasping as you sank down on his cock. He rubbed your sides soothingly as he hummed, "You take it all so well. It makes me happy."

Huffing, your hands braced against his sturdy chest, "Don't be so sentimental right now, Makoto-!" You felt the slick tip of Sousuke's cock prod your ass. Taking in a deep breath, you prepared yourself to take in his girth.

He eased into you slowly, all the way down to the hilt. Your eyes rolled back at how full you felt. You were almost complete.

The two began thrust into you languidly--Sousuke being more mindful as he always lost himself to a rough, greedy tempo. Your nails raked along Makoto's chest as your lips parted, allowing your moans to slip out and Seijuro's cock to push into your mouth.

Now you were full.

Makoto was rival to Sousuke and Seijuro some time ago, and now together they were here for your pleasure. You moaned as a slap landed against your ass, heavy growls heard from behind.

Sousuke leaned down, licking along your neck before biting down on your skin. His thrusts quickened, his hips slapping against yours with as much ferocity as his hand would.

Even though Seijuro's stance remained strong, his knees felt weak from every noise you made. The vibrations against his cock only made him grab your hair and fuck your mouth. From the way even Makoto was growling, it would appear that the brunette was pushing up into you just as vigorously.

The exhaustion of being up all night was catching up to you. With their athletic stamina, they could stand to do the rest of the work. You didn't mind being used by them in this way.

It wasn't long before your hands were clawing at skin yet again. Seijuro pulled out from your mouth, allowing you to cry out as freely as you wanted to. He came through with his promise however, pumping himself to completion before spilling on your face. Relinquishing his hold on your hair, you were allowed to plop down on Makoto's chest, sated as he and Sousuke continued to pummel into your body until they were content with release.

Hearing every thump of your heartbeat, you felt kisses along your shoulder blades and a hand stroke your side soothingly. Seijuro chuckled from the side as he stroked your hair, murmuring sweet encouragement to you.

"Well now, looks like you've earned another bath. Just leave it to us, okay princess?"

They better.


	5. One Player

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Las Vegas was meant to be a playground, Terence wanted no part in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆ Hello everyone! With this one-shot, my summer spam comes to a close! I hope you all enjoyed reading the fics posted over the past six odd weeks! Thank you so very much for reading! I appreciate it dearly!
> 
> Please enjoy!

Many people often refer to Las Vegas as an adult's playground. Offering temptations that cater and satisfy a grown person's desires, it was easy to have fun in all the debauchery.

Terence was an adult visiting Las Vegas and he couldn't be more bored.

He often hated it whenever his older brother dragged him along to the infamous gambling city. Daniel did this purely to show-off, whether by skill or by cheating. With his flair and the money he would win, it was easy to pull in some arm candy to flaunt around.

It was even worse that you were involved.

Long had he pined after you. While he never hesitated to put his brother in his place, Daniel could offer you a luxurious visit to Vegas. Upgrades to penthouse suites, all the money you could spend, and all sorts of valuables to adorn you.

As for Terence...

With a huff, he fiddled with the pocket change that his brother tossed at him earlier before whisking you away to some game of blackjack with CEOs. He couldn't stand to watch Daniel impress you with his skills, let alone bear the thought of your eyes focused on the older sibling while wearing some designer brand clothing picked out by him.

Which was why he decided to go to the Midway at Circus Circus. By himself. To play rigged--but not for long--games.

A bitter smile pulled on his features as he glanced at all the oversized plush toys he had won, much to the awe of staff and little children alike. He would be glad to offer them to you, but what was a giant Totoro doll to a diamond bracelet?

He snorted to himself as he picked up his sack of toys. The least he could do now was ruin someone's day at Dance Dance Revolution rather than wallowing in pity.

"Terence! There you are!"

Immediately, his shoulders stiffened before he quickly turned around, seeing you eagerly run towards him. You were still in those fancy clothes that Daniel had chosen. This earned odd looks from other on-goers, but you didn't seem to pay any mind to this.

You looked out of breath as you stood before him, yet your spirit remained high.

"Are you alright?" Terence questioned gently, concern etched onto his face. "Why are you here? I thought you were with my brother."

"Daniel just makes me sit beside him and won't let me do anything else," you replied as your expression became shy and bashful. "Honestly, I was hoping to spend time with you, but I was dragged away before I could say anything."

Terence wished his brother was here, if only so he could reap in the joy of gloating obnoxiously. Still, he felt like his heart could sing.

You chose _him._

And he didn't even need to beat up Daniel to get this result.

Your eyes fell down to the clear plastic bag in his hand, practically sparkling at the content inside, "Is that a Totoro plushie?"

His gaze followed yours just as an idea came to mind. With a chuckle, he remarked, "Indeed, it is. And I was going to give it to you..."

"'Was?'" You repeated with confusion.

Grinning, his other hand grasped yours before he lead you to the arcade,

"But if you want it, you must beat me at Dance Dance Revolution."


End file.
